


Маг

by Babak



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Canon-Typical Violence, Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Vampires, no beta we die like men
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Генератор: персонаж А узнает, что персонаж Б не умеет целоваться, и вызывается научить его + вампайр АУ.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Маг

Принц вампиров никогда не был один — об этом знали все, кто как минимум бывал в тавернах, потому что о своем будущем правителе народ говорить любил, и делал это со всей душой.  
  
С ним, так или иначе, всегда находился либо древний старик, самый могущественный волшебник в этом мире, преданный Артуру не как слуга, но как друг. Эмриса боялись и почитали, он был немного ворчлив, но добр, никогда не отказывал в помощи тем, кто просил ее. А второй — самый обычный слуга, Мерлин, учился знахарству у Гаюса, вампира возраста старого короля, королевского лекаря и травника. Никто не мог честно ответить, почему именно Пендрагон выбрал себе такого слугу, почему позволял тому быть рядом с ним, ближе, чем рыцарям. По слухам, тот был угловатым, нескладным парнишкой, излишне высоким, излишне худым, даже немного нагловатым. Вампир ли он, человек ли? Народ негодовал, но принимал выбор своего Принца, некоторые даже шептались о любовном союзе, но ни одного подтверждения не находилось.  
  
Гвейн познакомился сначала с Эмрисом, когда тот спас его в лесу от разбойников, тому не стоило ничего разгромить их, а потом лишь рассмеяться на глупое лицо мужчины, старого рыцаря, вампира, который выглядел намного младше, чем ему следовало бы. Старик ему понравился, весёлый, пусть дряхлый на вид, но очень быстрый, хитрый. Они вместе вернулись в замок, где Гвейн провел следующий месяц, слоняясь по городу вокруг, разговаривая с молодыми рыцарями, с волшебником, со слугами. Он много времени проводил и с Мерлином, который оказался, не смотря на все рассказы, был таким… светлым, добрым. Немного наивным, но умелым, до невозможности храбрым для такой хрупкой оболочки.  
  
— Скоро ты уведешь у меня и мага, и слугу, — шутил Артур, и в его глазах было что-то такое, будто он знал о чем-то, что было не известно мужчине.  
  
Спустя еще неделю на город напали, и когда Гвейн увидел, как наемники бегут на Мерлина, не мог не взять меч в руки, хотя раньше обещал, что никогда не сделает этого снова.  
  
Через день его принимают, как рыцаря Принца вампиров, и он думает, что уже проходил это, что нельзя этого делать. Но добрые глаза величайшего волшебника смотрят на него одобрительно, радостно. А Мерлин восхищённо улыбается, от всей души поздравляет его, в порыве чувств обнимает, и Гвейну кажется, что это того все же стоит.  
  
Спустя год Артур становится королем, и мужчина неожиданно понимает, сколько времени прошло. Он думает о Мерлине и Эмрисе, и ему кажется, что он сходит с ума, но его привлекают оба, и это, наверное, безумнее любого из его поступков.  
  
И, что самое ужасное, отклик ему тоже видится у обоих. То, как маг приподнимает уголок губ в его присутствии, не шутит над ним с помощью магии, как иногда поступает даже с Королем, но ему все прощается. Позволяет даже заходить в магическую башню, полную зелий и свитков, куда ранее пускали лишь Пендрагона.  
  
Мерлин же старается быть с ним все то время пока Артур с Гвиневрой, своей возлюбленной, когда он ему не нужен, и смущённо улыбается, сидя рядом, в лечебнице Гаюса, небольшой каморке, они иногда сидят и перебирают вместе травы, шутят, смеются.  
  
Гвейн не готов сделать хоть шаг в какую-либо сторону, и просто плывет по течению. Пока не идет наведать Артура, услышав голоса за дверью:  
  
— Меееерлин.  
  
— Да, ваше высочество? — тот язвительно смеется, и у мужчины теплеет внутри.  
  
— Уверен, что хочешь продолжать все это? Хотя бы в замке, мне уже надоело смотреть на то, как ты запыханно ныкаешься по углам. Или слать слуг с фразой вроде: «мне нужен либо очень старый, либо очень молодой мужчина. Либо в робе, либо с глупым шейным платком, кого из них увидите, того и приведите».  
  
— Звучит забавно, мне нравится.  
  
— Нет, я серьезно, это не так смешно, как было вначале, признай это, тебе стоит придумать что-нибудь новое, а это уже убрать.  
  
— Тогда ты женишься на Гвен.  
  
— Ты прекрасно знаешь, что я не могу.  
  
— Ну, видимо, тогда я тоже не могу.  
  
— Если ты сделаешь так, чтобы меня не убили, я пошел за кольцом.  
  
И Артур стремительно выходит, сталкиваясь с Гвейном, но ничего не говоря, а лишь удивленно приподнимая бровь. А потом ухмыляется и хлопает по плечу, направляясь своей дорогой.  
  
На следующий день все узнают, что Король женится на служанке, а Эмрис все это время был Мерлином, и Гвейн чувствует себя одновременно преданным и вдохновленным. Это на самом деле многое объясняло, а Ланселот рядом с ним — говорят, те были знакомы уже около пяти лет — смеялся, и явно уже знал об этом раньше.  
  
Поэтому вампир отправляется в таверну, запивать это событие, ему еще не довелось сегодня пересечься с Мерлином/Эмрисом, и не сильно-то и хотелось. Но когда разум уже ведет от алкоголя, тот появляется рядом, виновато склоняет голову, и его голубые глаза кажутся ему прекраснее всего на свете.  
  
— Назови мне хотя бы одну причину, почему, — Гвейн звонко икает. — Почему я не могу поцеловать тебя прямо сейчас? — на щеках волшебника расцветает восхитительный румянец, и рыцаря ведет от этого еще больше. Кожа у него бледная, тонкая, и ему кажется, что красное распространяется даже на шею, и мужчине до жути хочется узнать, насколько далеко оно заходит.  
  
— Ты пьян и пожалеешь об этом, — качает головой Мерлин, хотя они оба знают, что это совсем не так, и он тихо вздыхает, шепча, но вампир все равно его слышит. — И я не умею целоваться.  
  
— Ох, любовь моя, я могу научить себя всему, что ты захочешь, только позволь, — он фактически мурлычет, и, кажется, от этого признания у него откровенно летит крыша, но Эмрис краснеет ещё больше, губы нервно дергаются, в сам он быстро сбегает, и Гвейн злится на себя, что алкоголь затормаживает движения.  
  
Он ловит его на следующий день и обаятельно улыбается, зажимая в углу лечебницы, Гаюс ушел за травами, и они точно сейчас одни. Мерлин неловко дёргается, но магию не применяет, только отводит взгляд и жмется к стене.  
  
— Поверь мне, Мерлин, я буду хорошим учителем, — он приближается и шепчет на ухо, затем целует линию челюсти, обещает себе, что обязательно уделить внимание этому восхитительному кадыку и тонкой шее, но поднимается выше и игриво целует уголок губ, смотрит прямо в голубые глаза, и осторожно обнимает крепкими руками за талию. — Не бойся, сердце мое, я не наврежу тебе, — и это чистейшая правда, и он прекрасно знает, что если бы парень был бы против, они бы вообще не оказались в такой ситуации. Вообще не произошло бы ничего.  
  
Но оно происходит.  
  
И Эмрис неловко отвечает, для него поцелуй — нечто слишком интимное, слишком близко, слишком открыто, но он все же хочет, поэтому цепляется пальцами за чужие руки, зарывается ими в волосы, над которыми вздыхали, кажется, все дамы королевства.  
  
Спустя уже минуту Гвейн решается наступать, пуская в ход язык, все еще мягко, нежно, так, как следует с Мерлином. Стоит им оторваться друг от друга рад глотка воздуха, рыцарь шумно дышит и опускается ниже, целует шею, мягко кусает, облизывает, тихо и счастливо урчит.  
  
— Мне казалось, ты хотел научить меня целоваться, — тянет его назад волшебник, заполошно дыша и сверкая глазами.  
  
Гвейну нравится.

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
